


Storm

by Ulquii



Series: FictoberMF18 [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 12, Established Relationship, Fictober, FictoberMF, I swear, It happens, Kissing, Late at night kisses, M/M, Making Out, Storm - Freeform, Storm in a desert, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “You need a distraction,” he murmured going to his nose and leaving a kiss in it, too, before smirking against his lips, “And I can help with that.”





	Storm

The rain wasn’t dropping on the window softly, now it rammed against it with savage winds and loud thunders. One of them fell especially near, the deafeningly noise shivering through the cabin and tightening the arms wrapping him over with desperation.

He huffed shortly, his hands caressing each one the hair below his chin and the wide back that trembled without control with sobs not voiced out.

“Hunk?”

He felt him cuddle up more to his chest, feeling his nose nudging his clavicle. He couldn’t help laughing lowly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, hearing a little whine and feeling him shake his head, “I didn’t think you were scared of storms.”

“I’m scared of a lot of things, it’s old news,” he growled against his shirt.

Another thunder and his body flinched to his, tightening even more in his arms to the point to leaving him breathless.

“H-hunk,” he groaned tightening his fists, accidentally pulling his hair, “you’re going to crush me in half.”

He heard him mumble something unintelligible, but the arms surrounding him relaxed, letting him breathe correctly, and he heaved a sigh, burying his face in the black hair.

“I’m sorry...”

“It’s okay,” he muttered in an attempt to comfort him, caressing his back up and down, “It’s just...”

He thought for a moment, not really knowing if it was a good idea, but he ended up sighing and moving a bit. He lowered to be face to face with him and held his face delicately, wiping the tears that flooded the brown eyes.

“Keith…?”

He smiled before giving him a kiss in the cheek, and then in the the temple, sighing.

“You need a distraction,” he murmured going to his nose and leaving a kiss in it, too, before smirking against his lips, “And I can help with that.”

He heard him wanting to complain, but every word was left dead between the caress of their mouths, the breath he let go from his nose tingling his skin and inciting him to deepen the kiss.

They didn’t speed up the pace despite his tongue was exploring the inside of his mouth, taking their time to make the shivering of his skin from contact of their bodies and not because of the fear and anxiety he had of the storm, this last still thundering in the outside but being deafened by the soft sighs and sweet and low moans.

“K-keith.”

He gasped when he got away and went back to drown himself in another kiss like that, twisting in the bed and pushing him in his back to cradle over his body to keep the heat between them. He felt his hands trapping him by the hips with caution and hesitation, making him chuckle softly over his lips and going down his jaw to his neck, hearing him whisper his name again.

And a thunder made them jump in their place, hearing him whimper at the noise and cling to his body desperately.

He ended up with his face hidden in the side of his neck, his heart hammering in his chest because of the lightning that seemed to hit a nearby tree, and let out the air he didn’t know he was holding, his ears finally making themselves useful and helping him hear the low sobs that he tried to contain.

He huffed and cuddled to his body, kissing his throat with light and feathery kisses and hearing him shiver over the tremble of dread.

“K-keith?”

“It’s okay, Hunk,” he comforted him poorly, forcing his hands to go back to patting the center of his chest to calm down his breathing and thread his hair to lull him, “I’m here.”

He felt him take a deep breath, too hitched but easing down his whimpers, and he tightened his arms around him, nuzzling his face in the space between his shoulder and neck.

“T-thank you…”

He sighed, leaving a little kiss beside his ear, and he slumped down into him as a dead weight, feeling how that helped to calm him down more than how they were before in their sides from the first thunder and lightning.

It’s true that he didn’t think they would have that kind of intimacy when he asked if he could stay the night in his cabin, but being in his arms, listening to his breathing slowly steadying bit by bit was almost as good.


End file.
